<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Date by lrs002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835968">One Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002'>lrs002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kissing, Past Mind Control, Queer and Curious, Questioning, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel has thoughts and confusing feelings. She asks Rosa on a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isabel Evans/Rosa Ortecho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isabel doesn’t know what to think about herself and whether her feelings for Rosa Ortecho are leftovers, whispers of feelings that Noah had when he inhabited her body. Isobel doesn’t like to think about it, those times Noah inhabited her body.</p>
<p>But what she does know is that Rosa is smart,  beautiful and has a sharp tongue.</p>
<p>The other thing she knows is the girl can dance. How does Isabel know this? </p>
<p>She knows this because they threw a giant party last night and Rosa didn’t stop moving until she fed up with her own thoughts  Isabel pulled her into her lap and started kissing her.</p>
<p>Rosa had instantly melted against her and kissed her back only to pull back rather quickly like she was shocked and stared at her questioningly.</p>
<p>Because Rosa had found out pretty fast that the moments they shared in high school had all been Noah.</p>
<p>To calm her Isabel had told her the truth, “I’m Queer and Curious. Curious about you, interested in you enough to try and have a relationship with you.”</p>
<p>“I thought- Isabel cuts her off</p>
<p>“I’m interested enough to try. One date, maybe two, keep it casual. No pressure.”</p>
<p>“Okay.. No leftover feelings from Noah?” Rosa asked biting her lip</p>
<p>“I hope so.”</p>
<p>“You hope?”</p>
<p>“Just give me a chance, me chance to figure it if loving you is really me.” Isabel pleaded “Please.”</p>
<p>“Okay, fine.”  Rosa had said, “One date.” Then she scampered away to continue dancing.</p>
<p>The wave of wanting Rosa has lessened but not gone away.</p>
<p>Whatever her feelings on Rosa Isabel will figure it out but the most important thing Isabel knows is that she is not letting Noah control her anymore. He can’t touch her anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>